Skirts and Tights
by Glow Sticks
Summary: Uncovering the Order's betrayal Harry runs on the search of revenge. Being on the run isn't easy, specially if your Harry Potter. So all he has left to do is find the perfect disguise. But is changing his gender and infiltrate the Death Eaters the solution? Fem!HP/VL


A/N:

Hi guys! I reposted this chapter because it was shit haha... Also sorry for taking forever to update or anything. I know you're going to think I'm just making excuses but I've been really depressed lately. Depressed like crying myself to sleep almost every night depressed. There is nothing to do about it, I just have to suck it up haha... And it's an upside for you guys because I write better when I'm depressed

Warning: It involves sex and lots and lots of sex... Maybe but just not right now hehe

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling Down

The sky was dark tonight, as if the gods above had laid a thick blanket to hide themselves from the mortals below. The once bright moon and stars were no where in site making the night look sinister and uninviting. None of this was taken notice on the quite perfectly normal street of Privet Drive for everyone was asleep on this ghastly night, all except for a young boy of sixteen.

Locks of raven hair framed the boy's head falling in a cascade of waves, normally it would have been untamed and wild but it's long length now kept it under control. Thick long bangs falling in to a pair of round spectacles, hid away a pair of emerald crush eyes, almost duplicates of his mother's, Lily Potter, but unlike hers, unmistakeable pain shined in their deeps.

On the young man's forehead a peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar, given to him by Lord Voldemort on the night of his 'supposed' defeat, was hidden away behind the long locks of hair.

Following the spectacles, there was a cute button nose and cheery red lips pared with dimples. One would mistaken this beauty for girl, if not for the unmistakable jaw line that once belonged to his father, James Potter.

This young man was often called by others as The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Chosen-One, but to himself he would always be Harry, just Harry. He leaned against the bedroom window, whose main view was being blocked by metal bars. They had been a 'present' from his uncle in second year to try and stop him from returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had been waiting for the clock to mark twelve which meant his seventeenth birthday. Finally he would be seventeen, the adult age in the Wizarding World. He would have the freedom to practice all the magic he would want when ever he wanted.

Now with the active menace of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, more people would expect him to do something about it since they were now aware of him being The-Chosen-One.

In an other time Harry would give his life for his friends and their families but during the summer his mindset seemed to have switched a little. It all had started when he realized he never knew Voldemort's point of view. What if what he believed in was right? Would Harry's opinion change if he knew the truth?

The light side expected him to dirty his soul just as they sat around and praised themselves for a job well done. What if the Dark side treated him better? What if they listened to him and not treated him as a child?

He quickly moved his head side to side to try and get those thoughts away. Even if he had long ago realized he was just an other of Dumbledore's pawn.

Really, if it weren't true, Harry would have been out of Privet Drive a long time ago. Harry had often told Dumbledore about the abuse and other reasons for not wanting to return. After all, wasn't the protection at 12 Grimmauld Place enough with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper?

Even if Harry knew that he was meant to finish Voldemort off, he couldn't even fathom doing it. Of course he had killed Harry's parents and tried to destroy him as well, but Harry could understand that. He, if in the same position, would've done the same thing if that person had posed a threat to his very being.

The only valuable reason that he fathom enough hate towards Voldemort was for the death of his parents. Then again Harry couldn't even remember were a faint memory of them. How was he to know that maybe they had deserved it?

No, Harry Potter just didn't have a strong reason to hate The Dark Lord Voldemort. Okay, maybe he should but he just didn't have the strength to care anymore.

He was carried out of his thoughts by a series of beeps from his stopwatch signaling the start of a new day was just 5 minutes around the corner. Quickly shutting it off, afraid the sound had travel through the paper thin walls and woken his uncle, he stood up to pick his truck full of his belongings, which he had snuck up stairs minutes earlier, and the owl's cage.

He then slowly and carefully walked down the stairs and shrunken down Hedwig's cage, stuffying it in his pocket. Reaching the lock on the on one of the kitchen windows he opened it and set Hedwig free. This caused a great gush of wind to swirl into the kitchen, making everything start to rattle. A feeling of dread came from the pit of Harry's stomach making him freeze at the thought of his woken relatives. Seconds passed with not reaction making him relax once again.

"Go to the headquarters, okay?" he whispered softly to his familiar. All he got was a hoot in affirmation from a very unhappy owl who nipped his finger hard.

"Everything is fine, girl. I'll be there before you even miss me." he affirmed Hedwig. All he got in return was a very ugly flare from his familiar as she turned her back and flew out the window.

A load thud came from the Grandfather clock in the living room signaling the start of a new day. A series of pops were heard outside, knowing it was either the Order or the Death Eaters and not wanting to take any chances, he Apparated out to the next safes place he knew.

12 Grimmauld Place, London.

And really, who cared what happened to the Dursleys after all they had been warned many times since June to go into hiding. Vernon had all but blamed it on Harry saying he was the cause they were in danger. And yes it was true but he didn't need to rub it in!

Dudley had just sat there and ate a big tube of ice cream with a wooden kitchen spoon while watching his favorite show on the telly, not having a care in the world. Aunt Petunia had protested saying it didn't hurt to take precaution but Vernon had right out refused. So really, if they were killed, it would all turn out to be Vernon's fault.

* * *

In a place unknown, somewhere in the open fields of Scotland, sat a magical enchanted castle. This castle wasn't ordinary, oh no, this castle had a reason. It's exact reason was to be served as a school for young untrained wizards and witches to learn how to control their magic.

Letters are sent every year to those who were eligible each July, expecting a letter saying yes in return and to be ready to board the Hogwarts Express on September first.

Upon their first arrival, the first years were divided into different houses by their personalities-Later on the people of their chosen house would later become the next closest thing to family-by a ratty old hat. But this isn't just an ordinary hat, no this hat can think and talk for itself. There are four houses in total, Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, are the ones that it can sort you into.

Each house has its own meaning and characteristics. For example the Griffindors were labeled as brave while the Slytherin were labeled as ambitionists. The Ravenclaws were being labeled as super studious while the Hufflepuff were loyal. But the real truth was that the Griffindors were seen as Light and Slytherin as Dark, leaving Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as neutral.

After the sorting was over the new first years would mingle among themselves and maybe with one or two of the upper years in their house tables. A grand banquet of food would appear among the tables by the help of the house elves, who took great offence upon themselves when their food was not eaten.

Soon after the main courses were eaten followed by the desert, the Headmaster would wave this wand making all the food on every table disappear. Then he, the Headmaster, would give his welcoming speech to everyone, from the first to the seventh years.

But right now it was still summer and the school was completely empty. The portraits that aligned all the walls were charmed asleep together with the ghosts and Peeves. So there would be no sorting or welcoming feast and specially there wouldn't be a welcoming speech to give. Either way, there wouldn't be anyone to give it for the old headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been murdered by his trusted spy, Severus Tobias Snape.

Therefore no one heard to ringing of the trinkets going off in the headmaster's office indicating the fallen wards on Privet Drive. There was no one to warn the Order who had forgotten that today was Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday and with said date the falling down of the wards protecting the savior.

So really no one could blame the Order for not putting silencing charms on the kitchen door at 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

I know it's really short but please give me your opinions!:)

I will try to make the chapters longer, I swear c:

-Nery


End file.
